The Christening
by Aedyn Star
Summary: Poem describing the cursing of the young Aurora by the dark fairy Carabosse. Epic poem.


The Christening:

The Queen rose early,

a stone in her heart.

Something was missing,

something lost

in the recesses of her mind.

A mirror

reflected back her perfect image.

Ruby red lips,

and long black silken hair.

Her hopes of the child,

the pride of the king,

all intertwined among her heart.

Later she was dressed,

and receiving the crowd.

Still something whispered to her,

filled her heart with dread.

A quick glance at the king,

whose face showed blissful pleasure,

reassured her somewhat.

Faint whispers of light,

twinkled in the corner of her emerald green eyes,

and a slight calm

washed over her.

They were here.

Dramatically the curtain was drawn back,

and the crowd gasped and sobbed,

over the little fairy child

that lay in the cradle.

Twinkling lights

transformed into four lovely women.

The Queen nodded

and the first one stepped forward.

A tall, slender fae,

hair like golden thread,

raised her magic wand

and whispered these words

_Even when all is dark,_

_and light gone from the world._

_Remember that the stars will shine,_

_As long as you have hope._

The second fae stepped forward.

Her auburn hair reached her waist,

her eyes twinkled like diamonds,

in a blue sky,

She leaned forward,

and whispered in the child's ear,

_Knowledge can be gained_

_and education is taught,_

_but only the patient,_

_can gain the true wisdom._

The third stepped forward,

silver eyes like moonlight,

and gentle wisps of hair

that curled delicately around her ears.

She hovered over the child,

and whispered in her ear,

_The world can be a harsh place,_

_and people wrong and sinful_

_but always keep a place in your heart,_

_and remember the true power of love._

The fourth started to step forward,

when a crack echoed throughout the hall.

Black smoke twirled above,

and unveiled a dark, enraged figure.

Carabosse pointed a pointed fingernail

towards the Queen and screeched,

_Of all the fae to invite, you invite the prettiest, _

_and most virtuest. _

_Yet still you fail to invite,_

_the one who is angered most easily._

Her voice returned to a normal level,

and she surveyed the people around her,

quivering in the fear.

_I too wish to give the sleeping child,_

_a gift which she can treasure._

The Queen stepped forward,

and spread across her fair child.

Carabosse forced her away, and lifted

a clawed hand.

_This child shall grow and become a beauty,_

_but on the eve of her 16th birthday,_

_her life shall come to an end._

_Upon a spinning wheel,_

_she shall prick her hand,_

_and fall into an eternal slumber!_

With a loud cackle and

a crack Carabosse disappeared.

The Queen weeped openly,

and the crowd wondered in fear,

their hearts extended to the

tortured Queen.

The fourth fae stepped forward again,

her double chin quivering.

Not quite the classic beauty,

with mousy brown hair,

and plain hazel eyes,

Vienna spoke.

_I still have a gift to give the child,_

_milady Queen._

The Queen paused in her weeping,

and gazed into Vienna's eyes.

_Can you lift the terrible spell?_

_placed upon my daughter?_

Vienna swallowed and then replied,

_I cannot lift the curse,_

_but I can relieve some of the severity,_

_if you wish,_

_milady Queen._

The Queen nodded her consent,

and Vienna approached the child,

who now lay awake.

with cobalt blue eyes

staring out into the world.

Vienna cleared her throat, and

raised her wand.

_My child,_

_a terrible curse_

_has been placed upon you._

_This is what I can offer._

_You shall not die,_

_but rather slumber_

_for an eternity,_

_but there is hope,_

_for if your one true love_

_can kiss you awake,_

_you shall live in happiness forever after._

Vienna stepped away,

and Azura,

the blonde haired beauty

stepped forward.

The crowd filed out,

at a command from the Queen's guard,

glancing reluctantly over their shoulders.

Once alone,

Azura spoke,

her voice like tinkling bells.

_We can milady,_

_offer another option._

_Take Vienna here,_

_and she shall replace your child,_

_Aurora she will be called._

_The true Aurora will _

_grow up with use,_

_till the day of her 16th birthday is passed. _

_Will you accept,_

_milady Queen?_

The Queen's throat restricted,

and she nodded.

A silver tear coursed down her cheek,

and Vienna reached to brush it away.

Late that night, three figures were seen,

The tallest,

and leading the group

held a tiny bundle in her arms.

The Queen watched from her window,

and her heart felt tugged at,

like a string was attached to the child,

who was leaving her arms.

Vienna laid a hand on the Queen's shoulder.

Accepting, the Queen sobbed quietly,

deep into the night.


End file.
